Haymes
'''Haymes '''is a member of the Descendants, a group of wanderers dedicated to protecting the famous Rhinna from people who seek to hurt her. He has been a devout companion of Rhinna since the day she and her group took him away from his afwul life in the Qandarese city of Thaubard, and is without a doubt the most cheerful member of the Descendants. Description General information Haymes often provides the group with technological assistance such as guns or medical care. The man is very down-to-earth and honest, and often says his thoughts out loud- regularly leading to irritation by other travellers in the group. It has been said that Haymes simply does not know how to lie, since he always seems to speak the full truth. While working on an invention or maintaining some device, Haymes is completely surrounded by his work and seldom interacts with the outside world, a trait he shares with the alchemist Zorehan. The group is quite divided over Haymes: some people, like Thalder Echloray, like the down-to-earth engineer for his honesty and innocence, while others like Joane Ethen and Margery see him as phony and annoying. However it may be, Haymes seems more than happy with his current occupation, always smiling, laughing and telling jokes- the latter of which can be quite uncivilised. He is also quite modest and does not really like to talk about himself or his talents. History Haymes was born a poor man in the city of Thaubard in the Qandarese province of Diralath, located in the northern reaches of the Nydulean Peninsula. From a young age, he was forced to work in the deep dark mines to help provide for his empoverished family. Haymes, his parents and his siblings had a very harsh life, always living on the edge of starvation. Most people would have gone mad or fallen into a deep depression in this situation, but Haymes proved to be different. He developed into quite a happy young man, always trying to cheer up those around him even in the darkest moments and fighting to make the harsh life in the heavily industrialised city of Thaubard a little less tough. At an older age, Haymes left the mines to go work in the factories of Thaubard. Here, he came into contact with all sorts of machines, which he found very fascinating. Haymes was so intrigued by the technology that he found himself endlessly staring at the intricate machinery of the factory. The time he was home he spent trying to build his own small machines, and in a few years, he mastered this art. However, Haymes couldn't manage to put this talent to use since the nobility had the monopoly on producing technology, so he kept working in the factories for the years to come. It was only recently that Rhinna and her group came through Thaubard and encountered Haymes by accident. The engineer talked to the Descendants for a long time in a dark, shady bar, and eventually told them about his talents. Rhinna decided their group could use someone with technological expertise, and invited him to join their group. Haymes accepted, making his dream of finally putting his skills to use come true at last. He had to leave his family behind, but still often sends money to them to help them in their tough lives. Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Qandarese Category:Coreshti Category:Humans Category:Descendants